Unexpected Love
by sumerjoy11
Summary: This takes place during Something Jermaine, when Jermaine arrives at the temple and Kimiko volunteers to show him around. Jermaine/Kimiko OneShot


**The story starts off from when Jermaine shows up at the temple in the episode Something Jermaine. If I'm not mistaken, I think this is the first Jermaine/Kimiko fanfiction to be put on here. Enjoy!**

Jermaine made a surprise visit to the Xiaolin temple. He decided to take on the offer made by Omi to come and train with him when they first met in New York City. However, before coming to the temple, Jermaine had been receiving special training from Chase Young, who he didn't know was evil at the time. In no time, Jermaine had reached Wudai level. After telling about his current status to the monks, Omi had become incredibly jealous, which was easy for everyone to notice.

Kimiko, wanting to ease the tension, said, "Let me show you around," The girl smiled, holding her arm out to Jermaine.

"Sure, I've always wanted to check out Omi's crib."

Gently holding his arm, Kimiko led Jermaine away from Omi and the others. She turned her head towards Jermaine, who was smiling as he looked at his surroundings.

"You guys sure got a nice crib."

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Hey, uh, Kimiko, right?"

"Yes?"

"What was with Omi back there? He didn't seem too happy to see me."

"I'm sure Omi was glad to see you. I guess he just didn't want to show it."

"I don't know. I mean, I thought we were tight and all, but the way he was actin' back there made it seem like he was hatin' on me or somethin'."

"Maybe he's not feeling good. Hey, I know something that will cheer you up. Wanna check out the training grounds?"

"Sure."

Kimiko and Jermaine made their way to the training grounds. As they were walking, Jermaine kept glancing at Kimiko a few times.

"Cute girl," The boy thought.

When arriving at the training grounds, Kimiko let go of Jermaine's arm and stood in front of him.

"Well, this is where you'll be training with us. I'm not sure if it's as big as what your trainer has, though."

"Nah, it's cool."

"Great! Wanna see a few moves?"

Kimiko approached one of the obstacle courses. After a few seconds, she began the course. Jermaine was impressed by how fast Kimiko was and how she was able to dodge everything that came at her. Near the end, three dummies were automatically raised from the ground.

"Star Hanabi, fire!"

Using her Wu, Kimiko burned all three dummies to ashes. She flipped in the air and landed in front of Jermaine with a smirk on her face.

Clapping his hands, Jermaine said, "Wow, girl, you got some moves!"

"It took me how long just to be able to get that right."

"Either way, you were awesome!"

"Thanks," Kimiko said, blushing in the process.

"So, where else can we go?"

"Well, there's the garden area. We could sit and talk there, if you want."

"Ight, sounds cool."

The two sat beneath a tree, leaning back and looking at the clouds as they rolled by.

"So Jermaine, what made you want to come to the temple?"

"Well, the city life was startin' to get boring for me. I started missin' you guys so I thought I should give this whole fightin' against evil thing a shot."

"We missed you too, especially Omi."

Jermaine sighed. "Yeah, the lil' dude's pretty fun to be around. Though, he wasn't like that earlier."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Kimiko looked up at Jermaine with a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry. I'm sure whatever his problem is he'll get over it sooner or later."

"I hope you're right. Omi's really the only friend I got. Oh, and you guys too, of course."

"Well, if you ever need a friend besides Omi, you could always come to me."

Jermaine chuckled. "You this nice to everyone, or am I just lucky?"

Giggling, Kimiko replied, "I guess you're just lucky. Half the time, I'm always yelling at the boys, but mostly because they start with me."

"I don't see why they'd wanna start anything with you. You seem pretty chill."

"You think so? A lot of people tell me I'm hot headed."

"You don't seem it to me. You just seem like one cool, chillaxed girl."

"Are you always this nice to everyone, or am I just lucky?" Kimiko asked, smirking.

Placing a hand on top of Kimiko's, Jermaine replied, "I guess you're just lucky."

Without thinking, Kimiko grabbed Jermaine's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss surprised Jermaine. He sat, eyes open wide with his face turning bright red. Slowly, he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Kimiko's waist, returning the kiss. They stayed like this for a good 5 minutes.

After parting from their kiss, Kimiko turned her head away from Jermaine. Her face was red and she looked rather nervous.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. No one's ever told me I was chill before. They always told me I was a hot head, or temperamental."

Grabbing her shoulders, Jermaine gently turned Kimiko towards him. "Hey baby, it's alright. No girl's ever given me a chance before, so I guess I'm kinda feelin' the way you are right now."

"Maybe we should keep this between us for now. We wouldn't want the guys starting something with you on your first day here."

"I guess you got a point. They'd probably get suspicious or somethin' if they see us datin' after I just got here."

"We'd better get back to the others. They're probably looking for us."

"Ight, but first, can I have one more kiss?"

"Sure."

Standing on her tippy toes, Kimiko placed her hands on Jermaine's shoulders and kissed his lips softly. Jermaine placed his hands on Kimiko's hips and leaned closer to her, deepening the kiss. He let a moan escaped his lips just before they parted from Kimiko's. The two stood staring at each other for a moment or two before they walked together to where the others were.

As they arrived, Raimundo said, "Where were you two? Hopefully not making out in the temple."

Kimiko punched Raimundo's arm.

"I was just showin' him around, so calm your jets."

"But Raimundo doesn't have any jets," Omi stated.

"She meant that he needs to calm himself, lil' partner," Clay explained.

"Lunch should be ready in a few minutes, guys. Let's head inside," Raimundo said.

As everyone made their way inside the temple, Jermaine stopped Kimiko from going in.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For givin' me a chance and all. Like I said before, no girl's ever given me a chance to be in a relationship with them."

"Well, I'd like to get to know you better," Kimiko said with a smile.

"Same here, baby. Wanna head inside?" Jermaine asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, sir," Kimiko replied, gently grabbing onto his arm.

The couple walked inside, arm in arm, with both unable to keep their eyes off each other.


End file.
